<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>✨❤️🌼 —Danganronpa Incorrect Quotes— 🌼❤️✨ by aiyumipies</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26236690">✨❤️🌼 —Danganronpa Incorrect Quotes— 🌼❤️✨</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/aiyumipies/pseuds/aiyumipies'>aiyumipies</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bad Puns, Byakuya likes coffee, Canon Related, Cursing a lot, Dirty Jokes, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Incorrect Quotes, Kyoko doesn’t wear gloves, Makoto is a simp, Multi, Shipping, Toko and Byakuya aren’t toxic, What Have I Done</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:01:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>907</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26236690</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/aiyumipies/pseuds/aiyumipies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Random incorrect quotes including DRUM ROLL PLEASE ! !</p><p>BADADADADADADAADABOOMBADADBOOMSHCH</p><p>DANGANRONPAAAAAAAA! :DDD</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Asahina Aoi/Ogami Sakura, Celestia Ludenberg/Yamada Hifumi, Enoshima Junko/Naegi Makoto, Everyone/Everyone, Fujisaki Chihiro/Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo, Fujisaki Chihiro/Oowada Mondo, Fukawa Touko/Togami Byakuya, Hagakure Yasuhiro/Kuwata Leon, Ikusaba Mukuro/Maizono Sayaka, Kirigiri Kyoko/Celestia Ludenberg, Kirigiri Kyoko/Naegi Makoto, Kirigiri Kyoko/Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>240</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Byakuya: What the hell, this coffee tastes like ass</p><p>Makoto: How do you know what ass tastes like</p><p>Byakuya: </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. #2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*Makoto on the library shelf with a broom*</p><p>Celeste: What are you...?</p><p>Makoto: AH—! WHO LET THAT SPIDER IN</p><p>Celeste: Hm, Where?</p><p>Makoto: LOOK BENEATH YOU</p><p>Celeste: aHhH!</p><p>*The both of them are now on the shelf*</p><p>Kyoko: W...What are you guys doing?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. InCORRECT QUOTE: 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Toko: S-Stop stealing the s-s-spotlight just b-b-because m-master started talking! W-What are y-y-you 6?!</p><p>Aoi: i’m 7 actually</p><p>Toko:</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. #4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Junko: Have you ever read fan fiction of you guys?</p><p>Celeste: No, that is just...weird.</p><p>Hifumi: but we read smut last night together in my room</p><p>Celeste: You promised you woul—</p><p>Junko: Wait wha—</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. #5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Taka: Is this seat taken</p><p>Mondo: Yeah it’s for my best friend I’m waiting for them</p><p>Taka: *Is sad and slowly walking away*</p><p>Mondo: You know that I’m talking about you ya’ goddamn idiot</p><p>Taka: *Turns happy with joy then runs back over to sit down*</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. #6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yasuhiro: Who the fuck?!...</p><p>Chihiro: H-Hey! Language!</p><p>Yasuhiro: Whom the fuck?!...</p><p>Byakuya: *Shaking his head*</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. #7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Makoto: Hey Kyoko can you get on your knees for a second I wanna test something out</p><p>Kyoko: As you wish, Princess</p><p>Makoto:</p><p>Makoto: Listen up you little bitch—</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. #8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Byakuya: Are you a trash can?</p><p>Genocide Jill: What, what, what, what? Because you want to take me out master? KYAHAHAHAHA!!</p><p>Byakuya: No, it’s just that you have have a personality like one</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. #9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Makoto: You guys are married</p><p>Byakuya: We are not married.</p><p>Toko: That’s okay...Let’s just pretend</p><p>Byakuya: No I don’t wanna pretend.</p><p>Toko: Why? Scared you’ll fall in love with me?</p><p>Byakuya: Fine then, If we’re married I wanna divorce.</p><p>Sayaka: These two are always like this?</p><p>Makoto: Yeah</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. #10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Celeste: I made tea</p><p>Hifumi: Thanks can I have some too</p><p>Celeste: I didn’t make you tea it’s my tea</p><p>Hifumi: Then why’d you tell me</p><p>Celeste: It’s a conversation starter</p><p>Hifumi: Well it’s a bad conversation starter</p><p>Celeste: Ah, so is it? We’re conversing. Checkmate.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. #11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Class-78’s Groupchat</p><p>Makoto: first one to reply is gat</p><p>Makoto: gay*</p><p>Makoto: wait...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. #12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hifumi: violence isn’t the answer</p><p>Celeste: You’re right</p><p>Hifumi: *Sighs in relief*</p><p>Celeste: It’s a question...</p><p>Hifumi: what</p><p>Celeste: And the answer is yes</p><p>Everybody in class 78 besides from Monokuma: NO-!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. #13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Taka: Bro, I wanna give you the world but like I don’t have much</p><p>Mondo: Come over here</p><p>Taka: *Moves closer*</p><p>Mondo: *Hugs Taka*</p><p>Mondo: I ain’t got no cash on me right now but I got the world in my arms right now</p><p>Taka: :D</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. #14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yasuhiro: Have a nice day</p><p>Celeste: Don’t tell me what to do</p><p>Yasuhiro: </p><p>Hifumi: Isn’t she adorable?</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. #15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Byakuya: I’ll be right back</p><p>*5 minutes later*</p><p>Kyoko: Hey Makoto—</p><p>Makoto: *Sighs* Byakuya used to call me that...</p><p>Kyoko:</p><p>Kyoko: That’s your fucking name.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. #16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Leon: I want to give you a word of warning.</p><p>Celeste: Leon, I don’t know what you heard, but whatever it is Yasuhiro started it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. #17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Makoto: My boyfriend is too tall for me to kiss him on the cheek, what should I do?</p><p>Aoi: Punch him in the stomach then when he doubles over in pain, kiss him.</p><p>Celeste: Tackle him.</p><p>Junko: Dump him.</p><p>Byakuya: NO TO ALL OF THOSE. JUST ASK ME TO LEAN OVER.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. #18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Celeste: Hifumi died of natural causes.</p><p>Taka: You pushed him down the stairs!</p><p>Celeste: Gravity is a natural thing.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. #19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chihiro: What are you, five?</p><p>Byakuya: Yeah five heads taller than you </p><p>Chihiro:</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. #20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*Mukuro disguised as Junko*</p><p>Monokuma: Junko, what do you want to eat?</p><p>Junko: The souls of the innocent—</p><p>Mukuro: A bagel</p><p>Junko: NO</p><p>Mukuro: TWO bagels</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. #21</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hifumi: Aw Celeste is so cute!</p><p>Byakuya: And so is a Mountain Lion</p><p>Byakuya: You can’t touch it</p><p>Hifumi:</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. #22</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mondo: Cool</p><p>Taka: *Is happy* Me?</p><p>Mondo: No I was saying it to Leon</p><p>Taka: Oh :(</p><p>Mondo: You already know you’re cooler than him</p><p>Taka: *Is happy again*</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. #23</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Junko: Let me explain</p><p>Junko: Murder is just like chips: you can’t stop with just one</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. #24</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Taka: *Trips on air*</p><p>Mondo: Why are you so clumsy bro</p><p>*Later when Taka’s not there*</p><p>Mondo: *Punching the air* Who do you think you are, who tHE FUCK DO YOU THINK—</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. #25</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hifumi: truth or dare</p><p>Celeste: Truth</p><p>Hifumi: have you ever thought about kissing me</p><p>Celeste: Dare</p><p>Hifumi: *leans in* i dare you to kiss me</p><p>Celeste: Never have I ever—</p><p>Hifumi: ThAtS nOt ThE gAmEeEe</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. #26</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Makoto: *Choking on nothing*</p><p>Hifumi: i heard that exact noise in your room when you left it open last night</p><p>Makoto:</p><p>Makoto: *CHOKES EVEN LOUDER*</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. #27</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Makoto: Kyoko’s so pretty I wanna kiss h—</p><p>Taka: Hey no kissing before marriage Makoto!</p><p>Mondo: *Overhears*</p><p>Mondo: Well, Fuck bro, I guess I gotta marry you then</p><p>Taka: </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. #28</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Byakuya: You need a hobby, Hifumi.</p><p>Hifumi: i already have one</p><p>Celeste: 2d girls aren’t a hobby.</p><p>Hifumi: i was going to say “i have a hobby on stalking Celeste” but yeah, true</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. #29</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Makoto: what will make you feel better?</p><p>Byakuya: Nothing will.</p><p>Celeste: Cookies?</p><p>Byakuya: No.</p><p>Celeste: Money?</p><p>Byakuya: No.</p><p>Celeste: Makoto?</p><p>Byakuya: Yes.</p><p>Makoto:</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. #30</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sayaka: Makoto, am I your bitch?</p><p>Makoto: wha—</p><p>Kyoko: No, you’re a bitch.</p><p>Kyoko: Makoto’s my bitch.</p><p>Sayaka:</p><p>Yasuhiro: WHAT</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. #31</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chihiro: These stars are beautiful</p><p>Taka: I know right</p><p>Mondo: they’re just giant balls of gas</p><p>Taka: if you’re going to ruin this night then I—</p><p>Mondo: and yet none of them are as big as my love for you two</p><p>Taka: </p><p>Chihiro:</p><p>Taka: Oh...</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>